New Mekakucity Actors
by ZeroZexion
Summary: Ambientado tras Lost Time Memory, post ruta XX... diferentes personajes interactuaran con los miembros del Mekakushi Dan, con resultados no esperados...


- ¿Te diviertes?

- Defíneme diversión…

- Ya sabes, pasarlo bien con gente conocida, o con tus amigos…

- Amigos, ¿eh…?

- Si… poder tener recuerdos de cosas que haces con ellos, cosas divertidas.

- …

- ¿No te gusta?

- Es que no tengo mucha experiencia en eso… prefiero no tener recuerdos.

- Oh… ya veo… No eres muy amigable, justo como él

- ¿Él…?

- Si… Pero ahora no es momento de seguir hablando… la función tiene que seguir.

- ¡Espera!

Las palabras se quedaron en un vacio, pues no llegaron a ninguna parte, y un sonido muy fuerte me retumbó la cabeza, llevándome a taparme los oídos, y cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrí, me encontraba en mi cama, algo mareado. Era solo un sueño, pero el ruido era real… Era la alarma de mi móvil, que había sonado a la hora de siempre, por la mañana temprano, y no solo a mi me molesto ese ruido.

- ¡Maestro!- Una voz venia del ordenador cercano en la mesa, donde, inexplicablemente, dentro del mismo, viéndose por el monitor, había una chica peli azul, recogido este en dos coletas, vestida con una cazadora del mismo color, al menos las mangas, ya que gran parte del mismo es blanco, y una falda negra. Se la veía molesta, y no le culpo, ese sonido era desagradable.

- ¿No puedes quitar ese sonido de una vez? ¡Siempre está molestando, es muy desagradable!- Como siempre, ignoraba a la chica. Es cierto que la alarma molestaba, pero no tenia humor para soportar sus berrinches. Solo suspire, y mire hacia un espejo, donde se veía mi pelo blanco alborotado, y mis ojos amarillos entrecerrados… realmente tenia sueño, y que suene a esta hora una alarma, si no tenía nada que hacer… ¿Para que la tenia? Sin mucho más que hacer, me tumbé en la cama, para volver a dormir, mientras sentía el leve viento que entraba por la ventana, debido a que hacía calor. No tenía ni siquiera ganas de levantarme a poner el aire… así que al final, me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté nuevamente, mire el reloj, y era ya pasado el medio día. A pesar de la hora que era, solo mire el móvil, y luego el PC, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que cierta niña peli azul estaba distraída, y tras levantarme, me dirigí hacia el ordenador, y tras tomar el ratón, puse el puntero en una de las coletas de ella, e hice click, haciendo como si tirara de su pelo, escuchándose un sonoro grito de parte de esta.

- ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele, maestro!- Me dijo ella cuando se dio la vuelta, queriendo dar aspecto de pena, pero lo he visto tantas veces que ni me afecta

- … Si has acabado ya con tus cosas, Ene… ¿Has podido hacer lo que te pedí…?

-Sí… está en su habitación, como siempre, no ha salido de ahí… aunque me ha pedido que te diga una cosa…- Inmediatamente ella abrió un archivo de audio, que empezó a reproducirse, del mismo salió una voz femenina con un tono bastante enfadado.

-Dile a ese… que no se olvide de comprarme el juego, que sale hoy… sino no se lo perdonare- y ahí acabo el archivo. Simplemente suspire pesadamente.

-Estúpida Zerine… no tenía que ser tan… como ella. Solo suspire, ya que imaginaba que juego decía, ya que era uno de disparos del que estaba interesado… menos mal que solo podre comprar uno, ya que comprar dos como que no es que tenga mucho sentido. Tarde unos minutos en prepararme, poniéndome un pantalón largo negro, una cazadora blanca, y dentro tenía una camisa de manga corta negra… cualquiera diría que debería de pasar calor, pero yo apenas lo noto mucho. Antes de salir, tome algunas cosas más, pues no sabía lo que podría pasar, y preferiría estar preparado para lo que pudiera ser.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el móvil, Ene ya parecía estar dentro del mismo. Como siempre, parecía querer apuntarse a casi todo.

- Ene… ¿No te tengo dicho de que te quedes en la casa vigilando a mi hermana?

- Ienzo, digo, Maestro, tu hermana está bien, sabes que casi nunca sale de su cuarto, además, me lo debes, por esa alarma escandalosa- ante tal afirmación (y ella tiene razón en lo de que es escandalosa) lo único que hago es suspirar, pesadamente.

-Tu ganas... pero solo esta vez- Tras tomar unos auriculares de los que se regulan para ajustarlos en la cabeza, lo conecte al móvil, ya que allí tenía algunas canciones que solía escuchar a menudo cuando salgo, aparte de unas gafas de sol. Con el tiempo que hay, mejor llevarlas, luego tengo problemas para ver y paso.

Nada más salir, se podía ver, y notar, que hacía bastante sol. Suerte que decidí llevarme las gafas, aunque casi nunca salgo sin ellas, cuando es de noche. Comencé a caminar sin ninguna prisa, ya que para lo que tenía que hacer no era necesario ir rápido, y si ella se cabrea, me importa poco. Podría salir ella también de vez en cuando, en vez de quedarse en el cuarto... Debería de crecer de una vez.

Pero si se podía notar el calor que hacía, incluso para ser verano. Era MUY caluroso, y eso se notaba, tuve que parar en una tienda para comprarme una lata de refresco para poder hidratarme, ya que sentía que me derretía poco a poco. Al pasar cerca del parque de atracciones, lo mire, deteniéndome un momento para descansar.

-Si no tuviera que hacer tantas cosas... entraría solo para las atracciones de agua... eso sí que iría bien- Parece que decir eso atrajo la atención de la chica que estaba dentro del móvil, ya que hizo vibrar el móvil para llamar la atención, así que lo saque

- ¿Estas pensando en serio ir, maestro?- Fue lo que dijo ella, al parecer se veía como emocionada, quizás... pero yo solo suspire

-No, al menos ni hoy ni mañana... hace mucho calor, y sabes que estoy ocupado con... otras cosas más tarde- Le respondí, parte verdad, parte mentira, y me lleve una mano al costado, a lo que ella me miro con una mezcla de reproche y preocupación.

-Ese habito que tienes... no me gusta, vas a acabar mal algún día...

-Entonces no vengas conmigo cuando sepas que voy a hacer eso...-le dije, y volví a andar, dirigiéndome hacia el centro comercial, al cual tarde al menos 45 minutos en llegar... No lo recordaba tan lejos, la verdad. Una vez entré, agradecí el aire acondicionado, me ayudó, y mucho, a superar el calor de la calle. Una vez que ya me sentía menos acalorado, comencé a caminar sin ninguna prisa, ya que quería ver las cosas que había dentro, y había bastantes teles, utensilios eléctricos, y más cosas. Pero la razón a la que vine a este lugar, la compra del juego, esta unas plantas más arriba. Por suerte, había ascensores y escaleras mecánicas, y me decidí por este último, y me puse a observar por las escaleras. Para ser verano, había mucha gente comprando y mirando... qué cosas, y pensar que luego hay tonterías varias por cosas nimias...

Tan pronto como llegue al segundo piso, y al poco de avanzar, sentí como choque con alguien, retrocediendo unos pasos, cuando pude ver, vi que se retrocedía hacia el reposa manos que estaba al lado de la escalera mecánica, y si no llego a agarrar su brazo, la caída podría haber hecho mucha gracia... pero no de la buena. Aunque creo que tire demasiado fuerte, tanto que al final acabamos demasiado cerca, y por poco se me caen las gafas de sol.

- Uf... ¿estás bien? casi te la pegas si no te agarro...- le dije a la persona, a la que solo podía ver parte del pelo, ya que, ahora que me fijaba, llevaba un gorro puesto, aunque ahora estaba desordenado, al igual que mis gafas...

- E-eh si, gracias...- ahora que había hablado, tenia voz de mujer, así que supongo que sería una chica, pero muchas veces se encuentra uno con gente de aspecto tan raro que uno se puede confundir de genero...

-Deberías de tener algo más de cuidado por donde miras, quizás no vayas a tener suerte la próxima vez- le dije, mientras me ponía bien las gafas, pero cuando quise ver, ya no estaba. Bueno... no sé si me habrá escuchado o me habrá ignorado por completo, pero bueno... ya que se le va a hacer. Al parecer, a cierta niña que está en el móvil no se le ha pasado desapercibido tal conversación, y comento algunas cosas, que yo preferí ignorar, y volver a lo que tenía planeado.

Y al fin, pude llegar a la zona donde estaban los juegos, tanto de consola como de PC. Para algo que se supone que no debería de tardar mucho, he tardado un poco más de lo necesario... Estuve mirando los juegos, había algunos bastante interesantes, para que mentir, pero ahora mismo solo buscaba uno... y tuve suerte de poder encontrarlo, ya que apenas quedaban copias del juego. Una vez que lo agarre, saque el móvil, y lo agite un poco, para que Ene supiera que quería decirle algo.

- ¡Au a! ¿A que vino eso ahora?

- A que necesito que hagas tus trucos ahora cuando pase por caja- como sospechaba, no le hacía mucha gracia, lo supe por como inflo las mejillas-

- Me niego, no quiero hacer eso

- Venga ya, no seas así... ¿qué te cuesta modificar el precio en la maquina?

- Que no es justo que tenga que hacer cos... ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Fue lo último que dije antes de guardar el móvil, escuchándose un quejido de la niña al no poder ver lo que pasaba, y lo que pasaba era que de repente, había saltado la alarma del centro, y todos los cristales y puertas se estaban cerrando. Esto no puede pasar por si solo...

- Tengo la sensación... de que me debería de haber quedado durmiendo...


End file.
